


Blood Family

by Humanity_Strongest_001



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Provides Comfort, Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bullying, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Fluff Malec, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Leviathan is nice, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Murder, Robert Lightwood Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001
Summary: Magnus is four years old when he is locked away by his mother and her abusive partner, Asmodeus. By the time an elderly neighbour spots his pale face peering through a crack in the boarded-up window and raises the alarm, he is nine. Rescue comes, but lasting damage has been done. Sent to live with a kind foster family, and then adopted, Magnus struggles to adapt to normal life.Can anyone's past truly be left behind?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 55
Kudos: 72





	1. Saving Magnus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/gifts), [kbl55429](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/gifts), [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/gifts).



> I have gifted this work to MoonlightBreeze, Kbl55428, Geeky_Angelo and Imandra_Pipkin as they are amaizing writers. And they have supported me through their lovely comments on my other ff and on twitter. Also Geeky_Angelo even though we are miles apart you always make me smile through your comments on twitter. Thanks  
> Also, I recommend reading 'Serendipity' by Imandra_Pipkin :)

**Chapter 1: Saving Magnus**

**26/5/2009- 8:42 AM. New York**

The apartment was silent as the water slowly dripped from the kitchen tap, dust was gathering on a couple of DVDs. The master bedroom was emtpy as draws were opened and clothes littered the stained carpet. In the far corner a sealed door was tightly shut with two locks. 

The room contained a small damp bed, with one small red table, a small red plastic chair, and a black bucket. Magnus’s stomach growled as he pushed his face against the glass window as he felt the warmth of the sun radiating on his face. _Where was his mom?_ He wanted to cry, as his lips were cracked as his throat was dry and sore. There was a small jolt of pain at the back of his head. He wanted his mother’s hugs and warmth.

A sudden knock on the door made Magnus sit up, Magnus pushed his small body against the dark corner as he hugged himself. The knocks came again as a soft gentle voice was heard.

“Magnus, Magnus are you in?” The question was met with silence as Magnus whimpered wanting the man at the door to go away.

“Magnus I am a police officer, I am here to keep you safe!” The voice came again as Magnus shut his eyes as his hands covered his ears.

“Okay, I will need to ram the door down in three seconds, so I need you to stay away from the door.” The cop said in a calm voice, as the door smashed open, a piercing scream was heard behind a locked door.

“God, what is that smell?” A red haired woman gagged as the other officer ignored her.

“Magnus, where are you? We are here to rescue you?” The officer said not wanting to frighten the already scared child.

“Go Away.” Magnus shouted as he brought his fist down onto the wooden floor boards.

The officer and the red haired woman looked at each other as they approached the door not wanting to see the damage of what was behind the door. The smell of urine and dry blood was becoming stronger as the two adults ventured further into the apartment.

“Magnus, Mags!” The officer called out again as Magnus’s heart began to race.

“Go away!” He shouted as the red haired woman spotted a key, she handed it to the officer as they slowly opened the door.

Magnus was wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts; he looked up at the officers as he backed away.

“Ok Magnus you’re safe! We are here to protect you!” The officer said as Magnus rubbed the tears from his eyes.

“Where is my mom? She didn’t give me my night kiss!” Magnus whimpered looking up at the two adults. The officer reached out.

“We don’t know where you mom is. If you come with us we can help you by searching for your mom, do you want that?” The red haired woman said as Magnus nodded, as Magnus slowly pushed his body off the wooden floor as he stumbled into the officer’s arms.

* * *

**Lightwood House.**

Eight year old Alexander mixed the chocolate batter as Isabelle got a spoon and swooped the batter into her mouth.

“IZZY, don’t eat the batter.” Alec scolded his younger sister as she giggled.

“Why?” Izzy groaned as Alec rolled his eyes,

“Cuz if you eat most of the batter then there won’t be enough to cook with.” Alec said as he took the bowl and walked to the fridge.

“Now we need to set it.” Alec said dusting the flour off his clothes as Izzy coughed.

“Alexander!” Maryse said walking in. Egg shells were on the floor as the counter was decorated with butter stains, chocolate and puddle of milk was now forming on the floor.

“It is not mine or Izzy’s fault, if you were here then the mess wouldn’t have happened!” Alec said walking past his shocked mother, with Izzy following pursuit.

Maryse sighed as she started to clean the counter as Robert walked in,

“You know Asmodeus has a son?” Robert looked at Maryse as he looked at him.

“That drug lord who killed five of our agents and then disappeared now has a son.” Maryse sighed as she cleaned the pool of milk. Robert nodded as he grabbed his book and left.

“And you’re not going to help me clean up!” Maryse sighed silently.

**A/N: Please comment and kudos are welcome.**


	2. Is he going to be fine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has now been rescued as his mother and father are still missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corporal punishment included

**Chapter 2: Is he going to be fine?**   
**A/N: Set a few hours later, as Magnus is in the hospital, I won't go into detail on how Magnus was treated by his father. But you can still imagine what kind of trauma he has been through. I know that this is going fast but in relatively time speaking Magnus would be in the hospital for about two weeks, but I will be shortening the days down. Thank you also for the comments and kudos.**

New York City Hospital was crowded with patients groaning and chatters as the doctors and nurses try their best to treat them, the sounds of the doors sliding open and shut and the smell of burnt coffee wafted through the cafeteria as the patients mingled with each other. A TV was playing quietly in one corner, as a distraction that might help keep the patients mind off anything that they might be enduring. Meanwhile in a small, tidy room, away from all the noise, Magnus was now washed and dried and was wearing a dinosaur printed hospital gown. The detective, who was slumped in the chair, stood up stretching as he smiled at the younger boy. Magnus was drawing on a sheet of paper as the detecive smiled.

“What are you drawing?” The detective said trying tp peak at the art work that Magnus had created; quickly Magnus covered his drawing and smiled up at the detective.

“You can look at it later!” Magnus grinned as he went back to his colouring, a nurse came in holding a plastic tray as the detective slipped out of the room to talk to the doctor.

“How is he?” The detective questioned as the doctor sighed.

“When you brought him in he was severely malnourished and also dehydrated so we put a drip on him, but the bruises and scars on his body would heal. He had no nits and had perfect teeth. However, detective...” The doctor took a breath as he looked through the window to see Magnus taking a bite out of his pizza as the nurse was talking to him but Magnus was ignoring her, he threw the pizza onto his plate as he rested his head against the pillow.

“Detective... he had several bite marks and cigarette burns.” The doctor sighed as the detective clenching his fist.

 _We need to catch this bastard of a father._ The detective thought as he couldn’t imagine any of his children in that kind of pain.

“Was he...Raped?” The answer to the question that the detective didn’t want to hear.

“Thank God, No! However, he had a few scars on his thighs. When we asked him about his he didn’t really talk, he closed his eyes throughout the medical examination.” The doctor stated as he added, “if you guys didn’t find him, he would’ve died in that apartment.” The detective looked at a now sleeping Magnus who looked peaceful and calm.

“Will my partner and I able to talk to him?” The detective questioned.

“Well not at the moment, as he is still adjusting, he rarely speaks and also I think we need our psychologist to look at him. So I say he will be ready to talk in a few days or so. Detective just go easy on him.” The doctor said as he walked to another bed. The detective rubbed his temple as he went to the cafeteria to buy a coffee as he felt a headache coming.

* * *

**Set two days later...**

Magnus was walking in front of the two detectives as they opened the door to a room which was bright green. The over stiffed red chairs were dotted around the table as Magnus moved slowly towards the table as he noticed a plate full of warm saucy chips.

“You can have as much chips you want!” The detective, who Magnus learned was called John. Magnus smiled as he sat down and held a curled yellow chip in his hand before popping it into his mouth as he started to eat.

“You like chips don’t you! Now how about home? Did you have to ask for food or were you allowed to get food from the cupboard or fridge?” The red haired woman called, Jessie, questioned as they popped a small black recorder on the table as they started speaking as Magnus was just eating the warm chips.

“Magnus did you have to ask for food or were you allowed to get food from the cupboard or fridge?” John asked the question again.

“N...No I wasn’t allowed to speak. Dad said that bastards didn’t get to speak or be seen. I have food in my room though, mom gives food to me.” Magnus popped another chip into his mouth as John sighed in disbelief.

“Did your dad ever hurt you?” The question was responded with silence as Magnus carried on eating.

“Did your mom ever hurt you?” This time Magnus snapped his head up, “No, never! Where is my mom? I miss her!” Magnus looked at the two adults as they both looked at each other warily.

“We will try to find her!” Jessie smiled as Magnus as the plate was now empty, John got the paper from the printer and gave Magnus some crayons; however, Magnus pushed the paper and crayons away from him.

Magnus became quiet when the officers started to ask questions as Magnus picked up the red crayon as he rolled it in his hand.

“Okay! Thank you Magnus! Now let’s get you back to your bed” Jessie said as Magnus stood up as he took Jessie’s hand. 

* * *

**Set a day later - Lightwood house**

The long shadows of the evening dissolved into the gathering darkness of the night-time. The air was cool as all the houses were silent.

Alec ducked as the chocolate liquid drenched Robert, Izzy let out a giggle as Alec tried to hold his.

“Isabelle Lightwood!” Robert growled as he tried to grab Izzy but Alec stood in between them.

“It was my fault father!” Alec looked up at his dad with his big bright blue eyes. Robert picked him up and took him to the study leaving a bewildered Isabelle. She soon got distracted as she chased the cat around the house.

Robert closed the door to the study, the oak desk was in the middle of the room as silver cabinets lined beside the printer.

Alec sat on the chair as his legs were barely touching the floor.

“Jeans down and get over my knee!” Robert commanded as Alec stood up pulling his jeans down. Robert did the corporal punishment when Maryse was working. Alec sighed as Robert grabbed a hair brush as he brought it down on Alec in quick succession as Alec whimpered.

Robert sighed as Alec pulled up his jeans; Robert pushed Alec aside as Izzy ran in giggling. Robert picked Isabelle up.“Come on Izzy let’s get you to bed.” Robert said as he took Izzy’s to her room.

Alec looked at the closed door as he frowned and walked to his bedroom and got changed. Alec lay down on his bed and looked through the window at the starry night sky, the dark clouds that brought infinite images of beauty. Alec closed his eyes as images of a happy family filled his head.

* * *

**Somewhere in Staten Island....**

The woman on the floor was cold and lifeless. Her brown hair was matted with dry blood as her brown eyes were wide and unseeing, but her black irises held a sudden sadness. Her fingernails were savagely removed as her green bloody dress gave off a bleach smell as her arms were covered in large gashes. There was nothing on her to ID her but in her left clenched fist with a photograph of a small happy child playing on a swing set.

 ** _A/N: Comment and kudos are welcome. What did you think about Robert punishing poor Alec? Next chapter Magnus is going to a new home._**


	3. Coming to a new place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for child abuse

**Chapter 3: Coming to a new place**

**_A/N: Thanks for the kudos and the comments. This chapter is set two days._ **

****

Detective John sat beside’s Magnus on the warm grass; as John looked into the distance looking at mothers with their babies as his attention turned to Magnus.

John noticed how Magnus was fascinated by the line of trees, as a slight breeze rustled the brown – orange leaves making them fall to the pavement below. The air was warm as the beams of sunlight glowed on Magnus’s neck. Magnus was playing with the flowers which concealed the freshly cut grass.

“Aren’t we supposed to be using sun cream?”The question made John raise a brow as Magnus looked up at him.

“Well it is not that hot! Who taught you about the sun cream?” John asked knowing full well that Magnus didn’t go to school and his mom was mute, (according to Magnus.)

“Mom told me before she spo...” Magnus quickly became quiet as John didn’t want to push him into saying anything as if he did then Magnus would break down, like last time. They sat in silence for a few minutes as a low faint growl was heard.

“You’re hungry?” John looked at Magnus who nodded and smiled.

“Let’s get a burger; then we can meet your new foster family!” John said getting up as he guided Magnus to the silver SUV.

**Meanwhile in Brooklyn Elementary....**

As the last few minutes of the lesson dragged, the ceaseless buzzing of the classroom and the unlimited amount of energy the students contained increased. In the midst of all the chaos, Alec sat at his desk, doodling on a scrap piece of paper, not caring about the noises that surrounded him.

All of a sudden, Victor ripped the piece of paper from Alec’s grip and looked at an image of a dark shadowy figure looming over a bleeding child. Victor looked up at Alec who was now standing up.

“You’re such a creep! You should be locked away in a mental....” Before Victor could finish the sentence as Alec’s fist made contact with his jaw.

“Alexander!” Mrs. Connors shouted as Victor clutched his throbbing jaw, as Alec rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door, knowing all too well that he had to go to the principal’s office.

“You know what! If Victor wasn’t a dickhead then maybe I wouldn’t have punched him.” With that Alec slammed the door on his stunned and shocked classmates as the principle stood there looking at him, also in shock.

“Your office, I know!” Alec groaned dragging his backpack along the floor...

**An hour later... Outside Jocelyn’s apartment....**

The block of flats was a series of rectangles constructed of steel and glass. It stood amidst the freshly cut lawn. The front door was metallic and only could be opened with both a key pad and a biometric scanner.

A smiling red haired woman stepped out with a man who wore a simple black top and grey jean. Magnus stood behind John as he turned around and kneeled down to Magnus’s level.

“I want to go home!” Magnus pleaded as John was about to open his mouth as the red haired woman interrupted him.

“My name is Jocelyn and this is my partner Luke! Do you want to tell me your name?” Jocelyn smiled as Luke waived as him as two children appeared beside him/

“My name is Magnus!” Magnus quietly whispered.

“That is a nice name! Magnus the police officers are trying to find your mom and it’s not safe for you to go home, so for now you are going to be staying with us and no one will harm you!”

“You promise?” Magnus looked up at her with his bright amber eyes.

“I promise.” Jocelyn smiled as all of a sudden Magnus jumped into her arms as he buried his face into her red hair.

“Your hair smells like apples! Did you put apples in your hair?” The question would have made Jocelyn laugh but she didn’t want to scare the small child as she just smiled at him.

“No I had a bath and was washing with apple scented shampoo!” Jocelyn exclaimed as a small version of Jocelyn ran towards them hugging her mother.

“MY name is Clary! I am six and a half years old, how old are you?” Clary smiled as Jocelyn hugged Clary.

“I am ten years old almost eleven!” Magnus stated as Luke came over with a white haired boy was walking behind him.

“Magnus these are my two children, Clary and this is Sebastian who is eight years old.” Luke said stepping aside as Sebastian looked at Magnus.

“Come on let’s get inside!” Luke ushered the kids back upstairs.

As they wondered inside Jocelyn apartment. Magnus looked around in glee. There was a clutter of shoes to one corner as Magnus gently touched the white orchids on the dark cherry coffee table. Jocelyn and Luke looked at Magnus who was in complete awe of the apartment.

“You want to see your bedroom!” Clary smiled up at Magnus who then took his hand and lead him to a room.

Magnus looked around the bedroom in amazement. This was his room! A large single bed, looking like a snow drift, so white and feathery. The glass window was hidden as a starched blue cotton curtain blocking most of the sunlight, keeping the room dark and cool.

Magnus looked back as Luke and Jocelyn was standing there.

“Where is the bucket?” Magnus questioned as he looked around the room.

“What do you mean?” Luke sat down on the bed as Magnus shrugged.

“You know! The bucket for me to phoo and wee into!” Magnus bit his lip as Luke looked at Jocelyn for some support as Luke didn’t want to know why his father or mother would inflict this on a small child.

“Magnus, we don’t use a bucket, we use a toilet, and it is in the bathroom. Shall I show you?” Jocelyn smiled as Magnus nodded nervously.

**Meanwhile at the Lightwood house...**

“You guys have a lovely time!” Robert stated as he kissed Maryse and Isabelle on the cheek as the door closed. Robert waited for a few minutes as Alec sat on the step as Robert saw a flash of red as he threw himself at the smaller boy, throwing him across the floor. Alec whimpered as he pleaded with his dad to stop.

“You are a useless and worthless son of a bitch!” Robert growled as Alec’s back was burning.

“No dad, please I am sorry.” Alec cried as Robert brought his foot down on Alec’s leg as he screamed.

“Shut the fuck up! Get up and go to your room, I don’t want to see your fucking face.” Robert spat at Alec as he slowly stood up. With tears in his eyes Alec limped upstairs to his room.

“I promise I’ll be good” Alec choked as he cried himself to sleep.

**A/N: That was painful! Comment and kudus and next chapter Magnus and Alec will meet.**

**Comment on what your thoughts about Magnus and any theories about where his father is? Or Luke and Jocelyn?**


	4. Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec first meet and bond over colouring. Also someone is back! And Robert betrays his family and his partner Detective John Gareth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains child abuse

**Chapter 4: Fly Away**

**_A/N: This chapter also contains child abuse and I will firstly focus when Maryse and Izzy come home. And then I will jump the next day._ **

_Alexander could feel the smoke burning in his lungs as he choked on the hot dry black smoke. His heart was racing, as he stumbled into the pitch black looking for a way out. He tripped over a loose floorboard as he caught himself on a window ledge. He desperately banged on the window to get help. He banged harder as he heard the burning inferno inching closer to him as he screamed out for help but no help was coming._

_“Alexander!” A dark voice was coming from the thick black smoke. “Alexander!” The voice came again but stronger as he suddenly felt two strong hands push him through the window as he fell...._

Alec shot up suddenly, clutching his blue duvet tightly to his chest. His palms were sweaty as he frantically looked around him to see that there was no smoke and fire. Once he realised he was safe, his breathing slowed down as his heart rate settled. This time, he felt soft hands soothingly rubbing his back.

“Alec, my baby! Are you okay?” His mother asked with a worry look in her eyes as Alec hugged his mother pulling her in as tears fell from his blue eyes. “I am fine just a nightmare!” Alec lied wiping the tears as he didn’t want to worry his mother.

Maryse rubbed her temple, as she knew her son was hurting.

“You want to sleep in my bed tonight?” Maryse questioned as Alec’s blue eyes lit up: As he threw his hands up to be carried as Maryse chucked.

“But don’t tell Izzy though!” Alec whispered, as he didn’t want Izzy to find out that he was scared and had to sleep in his mother’s bed.

“I won’t!” Maryse kissed Alec on the nose as she settled him down. “Do you want to see Sebastian tomorrow?” Maryse smiled as Alec eagerly nodded. Sebastian and Alec were close friends, since both mothers knew each other before both boys were born. Some days Alec and Sebastian would stay up all night eating candy. Maryse smiled at the fond memory as she laid next to her son as he was sleeping soundly.

**The next morning at Jocelyn and Luke’s apartment:**

The sunlight shot through the blue curtains as the light danced around onto the ceiling which was caused by the mirror. Magnus groaned as he pulled up the covers to his face as he fell asleep letting his mind wonder.

* * *

**8 year old Magnus...**

The ladybird was climbing the wall as Magnus watched with fascination. Magnus gently placed the ladybird back on the window ledge, as he watched the ladybird climb up the window. Suddenly the bedroom door unlocked and slammed open as Magnus jumped. Asmodeus chuckled as he saw down next to his son. Magnus looked up at his dad, who was now eyeing the ladybird.

“You got yourself a new pet?” A smirk crept onto his face as Magnus nodded. Asmodeus sighed as he gently picked up the ladybird as placed it between his thumb and finger, “Daddy please!” Magnus pleaded looking at the ladybird.

“I’ll tell you a story when your mother was pregnant with you!” Asmodeus stated as Magnus felt butterflies in his stomach. _Where was his mom?_ He thought as he looked the open bedroom door.

“Abortion means when you kill a baby!” The older man stated as Magnus snapped his attention towards his dad. Before he could say anything Asmodeus spoke gently to Magnus holding the younger boy’s arm tightly.

“Your mother wanted to abort you, but I wanted her to keep it!” Asmodeus said, lifting Magnus’s chin so that he was looking directly looking into his eyes.

“You see the moral of that story is that your whore of a mother didn’t want you. She didn’t even love you. Whereas I wanted to keep you and love you. I told her if she aborted the baby then I will kill her family!” Asmodeus chuckled as Magnus glared at his dad.

“Mom would never kill me!” Magnus defended as Asmodeus growled pressing his finger and thumb together crushing the ladybird.

“No!” Magnus cried as Asmodeus slapped him. Magnus clutched the back of his throbbing head.

“You fucking wet yourself again!” Asmodeus snarled grabbing the child by the hair and kicking him out of the bedroom. Magnus tried to kick and punch but Asmodeus was quick as he forcefully gagged him. Magnus pleaded as tears were rolling down his cheek. Asmodeus smirked down at the younger boy as he grabbed the carving knife from the kitchen table...

* * *

“Please stop!” Magnus kicked Luke in the knee as Jocelyn made sure Clary and Sebastian was in their room.

“Magnus you are not at home. No one is going to hurt you, your safe, just focus on my voice!” Luke said calmingly as Magnus shot open his eyes as he screamed. Luke hugged him tightly as Magnus cried out. Jocelyn ran in as Luke got up as Jocelyn sat next to the younger boy. Magnus breathing slowed and his heart rate slowed down. Magnus looked at Jocelyn as she handed him a cool glass of water as Magnus slurped the cold liquid down his throat calming his nerves down.

Jocelyn rubbed the younger boy’s back as Magnus pulled his legs closer to his chest as he was muttering the word ‘sorry’ repeatedly.

**Meanwhile at the Lightwood...**

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the kitchen as few of the cookies tumbled over the plate as the cookies smashed leaving crumbs onto the black mahogany table. Isabelle with the help of her brother ate the crumbs and was about to eat the cookies from the plate but Maryse quickly pulled the plate so that the kids couldn’t reach.

Izzy and Alec pouted at their mother who sighed giving each child a cookie.

**Later on that day 6:55pm at the Fairchild’s apartment....**

Sebastian hopped from foot to foot, a clear head taller than his sister. In his hand he held her cookie, crumbs still decorating his lips from his own. His face was of pure glee; his eyes alight with pleasure. The knock on the door distracted Sebastian as Clary took her change and grabbed the cookie and wolfed it down.

The front door opened and in came Alec who hugged Sebastian tightly as Izzy came in with Maryse and Robert following behind. Magnus stood silently by his bedroom door as he let out a small gasp as his eyes landed on Robert. Magnus slowly backed away as Alec stated at the boy with his eyebrow arched. Their eyes met as Alec smiled at the other boy.

“You have nice eyes!” Alec smiled at Magnus who quickly retreated into his bedroom which made Alec frown. Sebastin rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen leaving Alec alone with his thoughts. Alec moved slowly as he winced looking down at his leg. He looked around to see the adults in the kitchen.

He took his chance as he opened the door as Magnus looked up from his colouring.

“What are you colouring?” Alec stood there awkwardly as Magnus revealed a flower as Alec looked pleased with the colouring.

“It’s nice!” Alec smiled as Magnus who gave a small smile back, “Why don’t you want to come out of the bedroom?”Alec questioned.

“It is crowded!” Magnus lied as he picked up the pink crayon.

“Can I colour?” Alec said as he brushed his hair out of his eyes as Magnus nodded as he handed him a sheet which Alec took and sat next to Magnus.

“My name is Alexander but you can call me Alec!” Alec stated as Magnus replied with his name. Magnus and Alec sat there for the next 30 minutes colouring all over the sheet of paper as Alec told Magnus a joke as Magnus laughed. Jocelyn and Maryse smiled at each other as they closed the door to let the two boys carry on until dinner.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the apparment...**

A grey suited man was resting against the lamppost. His face was stern as his phone vibrated.

“I am outside Robert! So any extra information!” The man spoke quietly as he saw a couple walk past.

“Well I know you need a key which I have a copy of and also a code to enter the building which is 479601.” Robert replied as the man smirked.

“Good, I give you the money tomorrow. You know where to meet me! Also Rob how is he?” The man questioned as Robert quickly replied.

“He recognised me but I bet he is too scared to say anything, but he is fine. Why don't you wait until Magnus is older, when he's close to someone. You could use it against him."

"That's a good idea, but keep me updated. And, Robert. Don't mess up," he hanged up, leaving Robert to listen to the dial tone. 

_**A/N: What do you think might happen next? What did you think of this chapter, any thoughts about the insight of what Asmodeus did. (He is a dickhead.)** _

_**Please comment and kudos and subscribe to keep up to date with any new fanfic or chapters that will be updated. Stay safe.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write and during this difficult time, some children will not feel safe at home. If you or anyone you know are suffering.  
> If you are in the UK and in an emergency call 999. If not call 0808 200 0247 and for men: 0808 801 0327
> 
> If your from other countries there are many ways to get help.
> 
> Stay safe.


	5. Sleep Over

**Chapter 5: Sleepover**

**_A/N: This is set two days after. Thanks for the kudos and comments. This chapter contains child and animal abuse._ **

Alec’s eyes glistened in the moonlight as he shared a pack of gummy sweets with Magnus who was sitting on the soft red chair beside him. The smell of roast wafted from the kitchen to Magnus’s bedroom.

“I want to be a lawyer when I am older!” Alec stated as he bit down on his sweet. Magnus looked at Alec in confusion.

“Lawyer? What do they do?” Magnus asked as he took a sip from his Pepsi as Alec shrugged at the question as he said: “A lawyer proves that someone is either guilty or not. I think?” Alec got up as he slurped of his Pepsi as he handed the last gummy sweet to Magnus who took it and bit into it. Magnus let out a burp as Alec chuckled. 

“Luke said dinners ready!” Sebastian growled as he rolled his eyes at Magnus and left the room, slamming the door as Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“He is always grumpy!” Magnus stated making Alec nod his head as he took another sip from his Pepsi. “He is Mr. Grumpy Pants!” Alec laughed as Magnus smiled, as Alec laughed out a bit of Pepsi. Magnus laughed harder as he wiped some of the spit from his cheek. Alec giggled as he put his hands over his mouth and nose. The door opened as Luke stood there.

“Come on boys! Dinner is ready!” Luke looked annoyed as he stood in the doorway as Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear as Alec burst out laughing making Luke raise his brow.

“Come on!” Luke said again.

“Okay Mr. Bossy Pants!” Both Magnus and Alec laughed as Luke rolled his eyes as muttered the word ‘kids.’ Magnus giggled as he made his way to kitchen. Alec grabbed his empty Pepsi can as he handed it over to Luke.

“Mags! You didn’t tell me what you wanted to be when you’re older.” Alec questioned as Magnus shrugged as Sebastian kissed Alec’s neck as Alec shrieked as Magnus gave a death glare to Sebastian.

“I want to be a barrister!” Sebastian said as he poked Alec in his ribs, Alec laughed as he took a spoonful of mash.

“I want to be a lawyer, maybe we can work in the same courtroom!” Alec smiled as Sebastian high-fived him.

“There are both good jobs!” Luke said who looked at Magnus who was sitting there playing with his food. He stopped as he noticed Luke was looking at him. Luke gave Magnus a small smile.

“What about you Magnus? What do you want to do when you’re older?” Luke said taking the piece of chicken and popping it into his mouth. Magnus shrugged again as Luke sighed. “He is stupid to get a job. He doesn’t even go to school!” Sebastian snapped as Luke told him off. Alec placed a hand on Magnus’s back comforting him.

“Magnus is smart and when he does well in school he will get a job and be awesome at it!” Alec smiled as Magnus hugged him tightly as he ate a spoonful of peas.

A few minutes later, Magnus and Alec finished as Alec took both their plates to the sink with the help of Luke as Alec couldn’t reach the sink.

The front door unlocked and in came Clary and Jocelyn carrying shopping bags. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Girls!” Alec yawned as Sebastian giggled. Clary sat beside her older brother who was stabbing the meat with his fork.

“How was your shopping spree?” Luke smirked at Jocelyn who rolled her eyes at her husband.

“How was your day with the boys?” Jocelyn kissed him as Luke groaned making Jocelyn chuckle.

“Alec and Magnus, why don’t you brush your teeth and get ready for bed. Sebastian I am going to take the WIFI off if you don’t finish your dinner!” Luke threatened as Sebastian ripped the piece of meat with his teeth and wolfed it down.

* * *

Alec pushed his jeans down and grabbed his soft, blue cloud print pyjamas. He didn’t notice Magnus looking at his leg.

“What happened there?” Magnus questioned, eyeing the fading bruise on Alec’s leg. Quickly, Alec pulled up his pyjamas wincing as he did so. Magnus asked again as he sat on the bed. Alec sighed rubbing his temple.

“I fell down the stairs a few days ago, its okay now. But Magnus you have to promise not to tell anyone.” Alec whispered as he was afraid that Luke and Jocelyn would hear and tell his mom, which he didn’t want that to happen.

“If you fell, then why did need to keep a promise?” Magnus eyed Alec as he got up and walked slowly towards the younger boy who looked like he was about to cry.

“Please Mags!” Alec pleaded as Magnus sighed, hugging Alec tightly.

“Fine, I’ll keep your promise!” Magnus said he got dressed. Alec noticed multiple of horizontal scars across his back and the back of his thighs. Magnus noticed Alec looking as he went red and pulled up his red pyjamas.

“That is nothing!” Magnus spat making Alec raise his brow, Magnus rarely raised his voice which made Alec uncomfortable. He didn’t like when people were angry with him.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean that...” Magnus apologised as Alec forgave him. Alec didn’t want t be rude and ask questions that Magnus obviously wasn’t going to answer.

Magnus got into bed as Alec stretched, slowly getting in, they both laid on the bed in silent as they both up at the while ceiling. Alec let out a small yawn as Magnus smiled at him. _He is so cute!_ Magnus thought.

“What was your mom like?” Alec said turning to face Magnus who thought for a moment as he stared at the window.

“She is amazing; she tells funny stories and makes me feel better when daddy is in his bad mood. That was before mom stopped talking....” Magnus sighed as Alec snuggled under the duvet.

“She sounds amazing!” Alec exclaimed making Magnus smile. Magnus already saw Maryse and he wanted his mom to be like her.

“Your mom sounds awesome too!” Magnus said as Alec smiled. The door opened, letting some of the light in as Jocelyn told the two boys to go to sleep. Both boys giggled quietly.

“How about your dad? What was he like?” Alec didn’t fully understand why Magnus needed to leave his old home; he didn’t understand why his dad would hurt him. Yeah, Robert did hurt him but his dad told him that he was disciplining him. Alec naively thought.

Magnus was deep in thought with the question that Alec told him. His dad was a monster! A snake in long grass. But he couldn’t help but love his dad. His mom would say: It’s not his fault. He loves you; he just has a different way of showing it. Magnus frowned at the memory. That was the day his mom stopped talking, he still wanted to see his mom, and he knew one day she would come back!

His thoughts were interrupted by small soft snoring noises coming from Alec. Magnus smiled as he kissed Alec’s forehead, before whispering goodnight. As he also slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**(Dream)**

“I love you, you know that, but it has to be done. Just take the package to Leo that is it. Take it and don’t let the cops see you. Don’t look shifty!” Asmodeus snapped again as he squeezed his wife’s arm. Sarah flinched, as she looked at her young son, who was playing with the small kitten.

“What about Magnus? I am not leaving him...”

“Darling are you questioning me? Because if you are I just might take Magnus...” Asmodeus gripped her tighter as Sarah closed her eyes. _Just don’t make him angry, if he is angry he would hurt Magnus. Just deliver the package and come straight home._ She repeated over and over in her head as she opened her eyes and stared into her husband’s eyes.

“Sorry....I’m sorry. Just put it in my bag!” Sarah said as Asmodeus grinned.

“I love you Magnus!” Sarah smiled down at her son kissing her son’s forehead before leaving.

Magnus looked up at his dad, who walked casually past him. Magnus let out a sigh of relief as the small brown furry kitten let out a small meow as Magnus smiled down at the kitten. His mom brought him the kitten for his sixth birthday, his dad didn’t say anything which was a good think for Magnus.

All of a sudden a burst of pain shot through his skull ass he grabbed the back of his head in pain. Asmodeus stood above the child, smirking down at him. Magnus eyes were filled with fear as he didn’t know what his father would do.

Before Magnus could react, Asmodeus violently picked up the kitten as Magnus protested as the older man kicked the boy aside as he opened the kitchen window.... ( **End of dream)**

* * *

Magnus shot up from his bed as he realised it was just another nightmare. He looked around to see Alec walking in.

“Oh! You are awake! Detective John is here!” Alec said as Magnus eyes lit up! _They found his mom!_ He forgot his dad and what happened as joy filled his body. _He was going home!_ He rushed to put his top and jeans on as he made his way to the lounge. Two detectives sat on the leather couch as Jocelyn gave Magnus a small smile as Luke was looking at the floor. He didn’t see his mom anywhere.

“Where is my mom?” The question was met with a silence as Magnus looked at the adults in the room; Luke sighed as he got up and went to get Alec, Sebastian and Clary to one room. Jocelyn sighed as she was holding a picture. 

“Magnus, John wants to know if you remember this picture. You don’t need to rush, just take your time!” Jocelyn voice was soft as she handed Magnus the old photograph. There in the picture stood a small boy in his mother’s arm smiling at the camera.

“T...That’s my mom and me. My mom told me that one day if dad gets really angry and she doesn’t come home for a long time, she will keep this photograph close to her!” I.... I don’t get it. How do you have the photograph?” Magnus looked at the three adults wondering where his mom was.

“Magnus I am so, so sorry! Your mother she is now in a special place!” John sighed as Magnus looked at him with bewilderment.

“Can I still see her?” Magnus stated as he didn’t understand why weren’t they happy he was going home.

Jocelyn sighed as she got to Magnus’s eye level as she took his hand.

“Magnus, your mom is with the angels, she has passed away. She was a special person....” Jocelyn was interrupted by Magnus.

“She can’t be gone. No! She promised!” Magnus who realised that his mom was never coming home. He was now looking at the floorboards as the world turned into a blur as did all of the sounds. A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. Magnus felt his breathing become heavy, like he was gasping for air. His throat burned forming a silent scream.

Jocelyn hugged him as Magnus gripped her tight crying.

His mom broke her promise. He never got to say goodbye. She left without saying a word to him. Just a simple kiss on the cheek, and a small smile at his bedroom door as his dad closed and locked it. He didn’t understand what was happening. He was supposed to die in that room. If it wasn’t for the detectives he would have died and no one would have known.

**A/N: Hi this was a hard chapter to write and poor Magnus! My baby! I will leave what happened to the kitten up to you, I want to hear your thoughts about this chapter. If you have seen the tag, Leviathan, one of Asmodeus older brother will be in this fanfic. Please comments and kudos. Thank you.**


	6. Funeral

**Chapter 6: Funeral**

**_A/N: Set a few days after chapter 5. Thanks for the kudos and comments. Also_ Robert works for the NYPD.**

****

The Apartment was quiet, as there was no mess, no clutter and no dust in sight. Jocelyn stepped back as she looked at the clean tidy apartment before her. She made herself a cup of tea. The morning sun poured into the window as she smiled to herself. _Some me time._ She thought as the door opened and in came three kids with a wet Luke behind them.

“What happened to you?” Jocelyn raised her brow as Luke sighed in annoyance.

“Sebastian’s new bike ‘fell’ into the pond again!” Luke groaned as he took his top off, Clary sighed as she sat on the table drawing.

“Again! That bike cost us around $200. This is his third bike this year!” Jocelyn groaned. _Sebastian becomes very rebellious and he isn’t a teenager yet!_ She thought as she looked at Magnus’s closed door.

“How is he?” Jocelyn whispered now looking at Luke. 

“He is fine, but at the park he pushed Clary over saying ‘he wanted to kill a bitch.’” Jocelyn raised her brow as Luke sighed.

“I did talk to him and he apologised, but he seemed upset!” Luke sighed as Jocelyn went to Clary and kissed her forehead.

_The funeral is today, and the only a few people were going to be there. However, Jocelyn wasn’t going as it was her time to babysit and they can’t afford a babysitter._

“I want to go to the funeral!” Sebastian smiled, as he bit down on a biscuit. Jocelyn sighed as she told Sebastian to sit down.

“Seb your bike ended up in the pond!” Sebastian rolled his eyes as Luke came out of the bedroom with a towel around his waist as Clary wanted to be picked up.

“I’m going to the bathroom Clary, go and play with your new toys I brought you!” Luke smiled as he slipped into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes as her attention went back to Sebastian.

“I want to go too, you know the funeral!” Clary stated as Jocelyn felt a migraine coming. 

“Magnus lost his mom, he would want some support you know someone to console him!” Sebastian said looking at his mother with his black eyes as Clary kissed her mother’s cheek.

“Also I will behave!” Sebastian stated.

“Fine! But I want both of you to be on your best behaviour!” Jocelyn stated as both children nodded and ran to their bedroom.

* * *

**Somewhere in Rochester, New York....**

The morning wind was cold and bitter as Robert pulled his coat closer to his body to protect himself from the cold. He sighed as he walked up a couple of steps of the house as he slowly opened the old door. Beams of light streamed the worn wooden slats covering the holes that once contained glistering panes of glass. Robert sighed as manoeuvred through the house. _Where was he?_ He thought angrily as he walked into the kitchen as he quickly covered his mouth and nose from the smell.

Dust clung to every surface; cobwebs were draped over the walls and the smell of damp hung in the air like a disease.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” The voice came from behind as Robert quickly pulled out his gun and turned around. There stood Asmodeus, he didn’t flinch as he chuckled ruffling Robert’s black hair. Robert rolled his eyes as he placed the gun back into his pocket.

“Not funny!” Robert gritted his teeth together.

“You’re sexy when you’re angry!” Asmodeus grinned, running his finer along Robert’s bicep.

“Stop it!” Robert said, stepping back from the older man. Asmodeus sighed as Robert just looked at him.

_This man was a psychopath?_ He thought.

“Anything new?” Asmodeus took out a silver blade and was tossing it into the air and catching it. Like the blade was a ball.

“Well the NYPD thinks you’re out of the state, but you still need to stay low. Also Detective John said something about a guy living in Manhattan, he said he knew Magnus. His name I think was Leviathan!” Robert stated as he noticed Asmodeus eyes went dark.

“What does he want now?” Asmodeus muttered as Robert raised a brow.

“Who is he?” Robert said as Asmodeus raised his hand to silent him.

All of a sudden, Asmodeus pushed Robert as Robert’s back hit the wall with cobwebs.

“For fuck sake! You need to stay low in the department or put any suspicious off yourself. If I go down, you go down with me.” Asmodeus threatened, pushing the knife into Robert’s skin as he smiled leaning near Robert’s ear.

“You know what they do to cops in prison!” Asmodeus growled as he left, saying nothing.

Robert stood there in shock as he wiped the blood from his neck. He looked at the time, _11:55am._ Shit! He thought as he quickly went home.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Lightwood’s house. 1:21 pm....**

“Alec go and get your sister!”Maryse shouted up the stairs as she went back to the kitchen. Robert sighed as he put his book down on the table.

“I got work, so I won’t be able to make it to the funeral.” Robert exclaimed as Maryse sat down as she took the book that Robert was reading.

“You shouldn’t have decided to take lead on this case.” Maryse scolded, as Alec came down carrying Izzy in his arms. Isabelle was in her vest and pants, while Alec was still in his pyjamas.

“Alec! Go and get dressed, the funeral is in an hour!” Maryse said as she took Isabelle from Alec’s arms as he ran back upstairs as Izzy called out for her brother.

“I want to go as well!” Isabelle pouted as Maryse didn’t really have a choice as Robert will be working, and it is too late to call for someone and the neighbours were on holiday.

“Okay, go and get dressed and eat something before we go!” Maryse smiled kissing Izzy on the cheek as she ran back upstairs.

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes as Robert boiled the kettle. Maryse combed her fingers through her hair as Robert sat back down again.

“Are you okay?” Robert questioned.

“I’m pregnant!” Maryse blurted out as Robert looked at her in confusion.

“Are you sure?” Robert said as he pulled his chair closer to Maryse.

“I know, I am three weeks late and I did the test.” Maryse sighed as Robert smiled kissing his wife. Maryse smiled as she kissed him back.

“I will tell the kids tomorrow.” Maryse said as Alec ran in as he frantically searched around the kitchen.

“Whats wrong sweetheart?” Maryse said as Alec was looking under some chairs.

“I can’t find my new shoes!” Alec pouted as he looked up at Maryse with his big blue eyes.

“They are in my room; I told you where they were?” Maryse said as Alec ran back upstairs as he shouted: “Found them!” Maryse laughed.

Robert chuckled as he remembered when Alec was a toddler and he placed Robert’s car keys in his nappy. Then Maryse found them when she was changing his nappy

* * *

**2:30pm - Funeral**

Struggling to hold back the grief, Magnus held Luke’s hand tightly as Alec held his sister’s hand as they slowly walked behind Magnus.

Magnus was silent as he was filled with numbness as he walked behind the dark stained cherry coffin. This was his final goodbye. The words of the minister were blurred to Magnus’s ears as he kept his eyes on the coffin. Luke rubbed Magnus’s back as Alec took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Telling him that he is here for him.

Magnus watched as the casket was lowered into the sodden earth. Tears began to spill from his eyes as he felt his legs buckle as his knee’s sunk into the earth. Luke picked him up as everyone was going back inside.

They walked back to the hall as Luke sat next to Magnus with Alec beside him hugging him. Jocelyn sighed as Maryse called her over.

“How is he?” Maryse was eyeing Magnus as her heart went out to him.

“Honestly, I don’t know. He is strong but every time he asks how mother is died, Luke or I can’t answer him. I don’t want to say that his mother was brutally murdered and we think that your bastard of a dad did it.” Jocelyn spoke quietly as Maryse hugged her.

“You took him in, you taught him new things, and all you need to do is be there for him.” Maryse smiled as she comforted her friend with her words. Jocelyn hugged her as Detective John wanted to speak to her in private as she called Luke over.

“I have got good news!” Detective John said sipping on his coffee.

“About Asmodeus?” Luke said as they both wanted the son of a bitch to be caught. 

“Well my colleague, one of your close friends, Robert Lightwood has taken the lead case, meaning if Robert has news he will be the one telling you. He thought it would be best if it came from him.

Both Jocelyn and Luke were happy with that news!

“I have called and there will be a psychologist assigned to Magnus, he will call you by the end of the week!” Jocelyn sighed in relief as neither Luke nor her didn’t know when this might happen.

“Also as you may know we are looking for more evidence so that Asmodeus can get a longer prison sentence. We have traced the photograph and found out who printed it and that person helped Magnus’s mother, we have talked to him and he wants to meet Magnus!” Jocelyn was surprised as things were going smoothly.

“Who is this person?” Luke questioned as John finished his cup of coffee.

“Leviathan, one of Asmodeus’s older brother, he lives in Manhattan and he would want to meet him but obviously one of you and I would be there” John stated as he smiled at the couple....

**A/N: Magnus help as finally arrived but Alec still needs help, there will also be additional issues that both boys will face. I love reading your comments. What did you think of the Asmodeus and Robert scene? Do you have theories about Leviathan? Comments and kudos are welcome.**


	7. Meeting Leviathan

**Chapter 7: Meeting Leviathan**

**_A/N: This chapter is short and its set 4 days after chapter 6. This chapter was also awkward for me to write._ **

“Magnus ** _,_** _Luke is here!_ ” Maryse called from the lounge as Magnus stretched as Alec handed him a book, _Peter Pan._ Magnus looked down at the cove as he felt the book spine.

“It’s good! Just don’t abuse it!” Alec spoke softly as Magnus felt a strange feeling go through him. _No one has given something to him, except his mother._ Magnus sighed as smiled at Alec as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, gently rubbing his arm. Despite the strange feeling. Magnus felt safe. Magnus got up from the couch as Maryse stood by the door.

“See you!” Alec waived at Magnus as the front door closed Alec ran upstairs as he pushed past Robert. He made it to his bedroom as he quickly closed the door. He took the newspapers from underneath his bed as he draped them over the bed. He looked through the newspapers as the newspapers dated back when Magnus was rescued

A blurred picture of a small boy being carried out by an officer. He looked at the picture of the apartment. Bingo! He thought as he recognised the apartment. Footsteps was heard coming upstairs as Alec quickly stuffed all the newspapers under his bed as the door swung open revealing his smaller sister Isabelle.

“I made a blanket forte, you wanna play!” Isabelle said smiling as Alec nodded, as Izzy ran to her bedroom, Alec looked back for a second as he made his way to his sister’s bedroom.

Beneath the yellow blankets so brightly adorned with rainbow flowers, sits the masters of their tiny universe. They have built their fort and now their games can start, slaying dragon chairs and rescuing teddy-bears from the deep-blue. Alec was thinking of the pictures as his thoughts was interrupted as a pillow hit his head, Isabelle laughed as Alec growled picking another pillow and hitting his sister.

**Meanwhile in Manhattan**

“Before we go in, do you know who you are going to meet?” Luke asked as Magnus looked up at him from the driver seat.

“My uncle!” Magnus stated as they both got out of the car as Luke knocked on the door.

The door opened which revealed Detective John and a purple haired man, who was wearing a white turtle neck long sleeved shirt and was wearing black jogger pants with two orange linings on each side. The man smiled at Magnus as he introduced himself: “My name is Leviathan, but you can call me Levi.” Levi smiled as Magnus was intrigued with his purple hair.

“You have nice hair!” He exclaimed as Levi chuckled as he complemented Magnus’s dark brown hair.

They went into the lounge as Luke looked around the room; Magnus went straight towards the biscuits on the table. The room had two dark couches facing the TV as Luke noticed a large white photo frame, which hung over the mantle. The nine people were standing in a huddle smiling at the camera, as Luke noticed they all had different hair colours but the two girls in the middle had straight black hair.

“Those are my siblings, my sister, Megan passed away..... We were happy then....” Levi said as he sat next to Magnus, Luke sat down as he noticed six anime Black Butler character figures standing on a small brown wooden shelf.

**Meanwhile at the Fairchild’s......**

Sebastian and Clary had their faces pressed up against the window as they watched the grey clouds sprawl across the sky, billowing in from the west. The air grew heavy and the humidity pressed down. The scent of rain is dark and heady. A stillness falls over the street, and in the silence comes a low crackle of thunder, rolling across the rooftops to the pattering of tiny raindrops. For a moment, everything stops. Even the wind holds its breath. A streak of hot silver splits the sky, and the downpour begins. Sebastian opened the window as he stuck his head outside as his blond hair became wet.

Jocelyn watched as she took a bite out of her toast, the phone rang as she answered it.

“Hi Joe, how are you?” Maryse asked as she answered: “I’m good thanks, about you?”

“I am good, I tried ringing yesterday but I was busy, but I meant to ask you was Magnus sexually abused?” Jocelyn sighed as she told Sebastian and Clary to close the window as she went to her bedroom.

“No he wasn’t. Why do you ask?” Jocelyn said as she knew Magnus was upset yesterday, she asked him but he ignored her.

“Oh okay! Well the thing is that yesterday Alec told me that Magnus touched him inappropriately, Now I spoke to Magnus yesterday and he told me his dad would tell him it’s okay to touch someone, your just ‘dominating them....” Maryse stated as Jocelyn heard the concern expressed in her voice.

“Thanks for telling me.... I’ll talk to him when he comes home also I will talk to the detective!” Jocelyn hanged up as she rubbed her temple. She took her card out as she dialled the number.

“Detective John Garrets, how may I help you?” John’s voice was heard as she knew he was in a car.

“Hi it’s Jocelyn!”

“Hi Jocelyn how may I help you?” Jocelyn sighed as she told him what happened, John told her there was no signs of sexual abuse and that she should talk to him. Jocelyn looked at the clock as she knew that Luke and Magnus was coming back home.

“How was the visit?” Jocelyn questioned.

“It went well, Levi was nice, and we did check him out as I knew you were worried as his relation with Asmodeus. Magnus liked him.” Detective John stated as Jocelyn said her goodbye. She heard the front door open as she stood there. This will be a long talk she thought.

_**A/N: Comment your thoughts about this chapter and what might happen next. Also kudos.** _

_**The image below is Leviathan casual attire.** _

_**** _

https://images.app.goo.gl/MywB2agG21aHmrFM6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wasnt sexually abused, I am not writing that or insinuating that his dad touched him, he saw his dad did what he did.  
> Leviathan attire is based of his casual attire in Obey Me


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocelyn and Luke talk about what happened.  
> Asmodeus comes to the Lightwood house.  
> Magnus has a flashback.... (Nightmare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of child abuse

**Chapter 8: The talk**

**_A/N: Mention of child abuse_ **

****

Jocelyn smiled as Luke came in with Magnus, who was holding a Mario game tightly in his hand.

“Can I play it; Levi said I can borrow it!” Magnus grinned as he placed the game on the counter.

“Maybe later, why don’t you get dressed!” Jocelyn stated as Magnus sighed heading to his bedroom. Sebastian was taking a nap and Clary was busy doodling as a loud rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Luke noticed his wife and how she looked uncomfortable. 

“Whats wrong darling?” Luke said boiling the water in the kettle. Luke hugged his wife.

“Maryse called saying Magnus touched Alec inappropriately.” Jocelyn sighed as Luke looked at her and then at Magnus’s bedroom door. He was shocked about what he heard. _Was Magnus sexually abused?_

“Was he sexually abused?” Luke whispered as he didn’t want Clary to overhead: “No he wasn’t....” Jocelyn stated as Magnus ran in smiling. He looked at the two adults as his smile was gone and now was replaced with a frown. Magnus felt the tension in the air as he noticed the adult’s faces were sad.

“Take a seat.” Jocelyn said patting the white stool next to her as Luke sat opposite. Magnus sat on the stool as he felt a sense of dread creeping in; he didn’t understand why they were upset, maybe they didn’t like him? 

“The thing is Magnus, yesterday you touched Alec and he didn’t like it.” Jocelyn stated placing a hand on the young boy’s shoulder. Magnus looked up from his knees as his amber eyes stared into her green eyes.

“Maryse told me it was a bad thing and that I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t know....” Magnus frowned as he stared at his lap. He felt his heart ache as he looked at his knuckles.

“It is wrong; you don’t touch people down there, if someone touches you that you don’t like then you can talk to us.” Luke said to the boy, who kept staring at his lap.

“Do you understand?” Jocelyn questioned as Magnus nodded.

“I apologised to Alec!” Magnus stated as he stared at the counter as Luke gave him a smile and a hug. “I know and that is a good thing.” Luke whispered as Sebastian came in as he rubbed his eyes. Jocelyn smiled at her son as he went to his mother as she picked him up. He stretched as his eyes landed on the Mario Kart video game.

“That’s Magnus you can play it with him later.” Luke stated as Sebastian let out a small yawn as he rested his head on his mother shoulder. Magnus got up as he went to the window. The clouds were grey as a coal miner’s handkerchief and so low that the world felt small and close as a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance which made Magnus jump.

“What is that noise?” He said as he pushed his face against the window.

“It is a storm so the loud noises are thunder and then a flash of white light in the sky is called lighting but it is not safe to be outside during the thunderstorm and its best to stay inside.” Luke smiled as Magnus stared up into the grey sky.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Lightwoods......**

“I want a baby sister!” Isabelle said, sitting on her mother’s lap as her older brother stuck his tounge out.

“No! I want a baby brother so I can teach him my skills, but if I have a baby sister then I will make her a tom boy!” Alec pouted, crossing his arms across his chest, Maryse chuckled as she looked at her phone.

_**Jocelyn: Meet me at starbucksfor a chat I am leaving the apartment now. (Sent:4:27pm)** _

_**Maryse: Okay, im going to leave now meet you there! (Sent:4:29pm)** _

Maryse stood up as she grabbed her coat as the rain has stopped.

“Where are you going?” Isabelle asked looking up at her mother. Alec stared at the muffinds on the cooling rack; golden domes perfecltly cracked down the centre.

“I am going out honey!” Maryse kissed both of her children as Robert came into the kitchen. Isablle ran to her dad as he picked her up and placed her onto the counter. She laughed as he tickled her. Robert grinned looking down at his daughter. Alec looked at them with a small frown on his face as he heard the front door close, Alec didn’t want to be here but he wanted to make sure his dad doesn’t hurt Izzy.

“Why don’t you two watch TV, I have a visitor coming!” Robert smiled as he placed Isabelle in front of the TV as Alec sat beside his sister as Robert slowly closed the door to the lounge.

Alec got up as he went over to the muffins on the coolng rack. He took one in his hand as he looked behind him to see if anyone was watching . Tearing a piece from the muffin, Alec puts it into his mouth, instead of chewing Alec lets the crumbs melt onto his tounge. The front door opened as he went to check who it was.

Robert greeted a tall, built up man as his dad whispered something to the man, Alec eyed the taller man closely, _who was he?_ He thought as the older man spotted him spying from the ktichen doorway.

“Hello young man!” The man smiled politely as Alec ran back to the lounge where Isabelle was watching TV.

**(Later on..... That day)**

Night came quick as soft snores was heard from Luke and Jocelyn’s bedroom. Magnus tossed and turned as thoughts filled his head, making the boy angry. He laid there for a while as he remembered his old home. He missed his mother, he wanted her back. A lone tear trailed down his cheek as he wiped the tear.

He remembered watching his dad hurt his mother, watching his dad touch other people the way Luke told him that was bad. A memory of his father hurting his mom came flooding to his mind like water rushing into a sinking ship.

A young Magnus was sleeping in his bedroom as he woke to a sound of breaking glass; he got up and walked silently to the door. His dad has locked the door to punish Magnus for talking back. He pressed himself against the door as he peered through the crack as he saw his mother on the floor as his dad and his friend were over her.

A searing shot of pain ran up the young woman’s body, a scream escaping her pale lips as the sounds bounced off the walls. Asmodeus sat opposite the weeping woman, a large kitchen knife was on the floor beside him. His hands were firmly clasped under his chin, a gleeful grin stretched across his face. He was handsome, yes, but his charms had long gone. His black hair was short and combed back.

Asmodeus didn’t seem at all bothered by the screams that came from his wife. He seemed amused by her pain. His amber eyes stared down at her as if he was inspecting a fresh turkey, ready to go into the oven.

Her agony was his entertainment. The man beside’s Asmodeus grinned down at the woman as beads of sweat settled on her forehead.

After some time, her screams became quieter and her abuser grew bored with her silence, as he sent a single kick to the woman’s stomach. A shout from the bedroom was heard as both men snapped their heads up. Magnus quickly got into his bed, pulling the blanket over his head.

“Rob look after her!” Asmodeus sneered as he walked over to the bedroom and unlocked it. Magnus was trembling as he felt the blanket being pulled as he felt a cold hand on his arm as he moved away from his dad’s touch.

“You’re awake!” Asmodeus smiled at the younger boy as Magnus’s back was now touching the wall, whimpering as his dad ruffled his hair.

“I am going to teach you a few things, if you want to spend time with your mommy, you have to listen to me carefully got it?” Asmodeus stared down at the younger boy who nodded as he looked past his dad to see Robert pulling his mother’s skirt down. Asmodeus closed the bedroom door as he sat down.

“Say ‘I love you dad’!” Asmodeus said gripping the boy’s arm, making him cry out in pain.

“Say it!” His father said louder as Magnus let out a small ‘I love you.’

“Good! Now I am going to teach you something.” Asmodeus grinned as his hand moved from the boy’s arm to his neck as Magnus was scared to say somehig, he was to weak to fight back.

“If you want someone to shut up, you give their neck a tight squeeze and you let go after they stop moving.” Asmodeus gripped the boy’s neck squeesing it as Magnus tried to remove his dad’s hand from his nech as tears streamed down his cheek. Asmodeus grinned and removed his ahnd and got up and looked down at his son who was trying to catch his breath.

“You dirty bastard!” The older man spat as he walked out of the bedroom......

* * *

The light switched on as Magnus eyes were red and wide open as he was kicking the wall and screaming. Luke removed the duvet from the boy as Magnus started to cry out as he banged his head against the wall as Luke picked him up hugging him tightly, Jocelyn ran in as she closed the door behind her as she told Clary and Sebastian to stay in their bedroom. She opened the window to let some fresh air in as Luke started to sooth the boy who was pinching his arm. Jocelyn got some water as Luke rubbed his back as he whispered in his ear.

**_A/N: I am so sorry about that chapter! It was hard to write. Comment your thoughts about what Asmodeus was doing in the Lightwood’s house. Comments and kudos are welcome. The next chapters will be happier and more fluff. Also some bonding between Levi and Magnus. So any comments on what you want to see happen between Malec or Levi and Magnus._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos. (Comment your thoughts on this chapter)


	9. A wolf in sheep's clothing part 1

**Chapter 9: Wolf in sheep’s clothing part 1**

**_A/N: Set the following day_ **

Magnus yawned and stretched as he was in Luke and Jocelyn’s bedroom. He looked around the bedroom as a snoring Luke was next to him asleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got out of the bed as he slowly walked over to the window and drew the blinds open letting the sunlight fill the room, making Luke groan as he turned over in his bed. There was faint talking coming from the lounge as he slowly opened the door.

“He will be coming at 7 today!” He saw Jocelyn talking to detective John, _What was he doing here? Who is coming?_ He thought as he carried on listening.

“He only saw Magnus a few days ago!” Jocelyn stated as Magnus silently made his way to the adults who were in the kitchen. “I know, but he wants to meet you two, if only you are okay with that?” John questioned as Jocelyn nodded as John smiled as he said goodbye.

“Who is coming?” Magnus asked making Jocelyn jump as she turned around to see Magnus standing there in his vest and pants.

“Levi is coming over for dinner honey.” Jocelyn sated as Magnus smiled and ran back to his bedroom.

**Meanwhile at the Lightwoods:**

Alec was awake and was staring out of his window as light grew steadily outside until his blue curtains glowed. He liked the mornings, he loved the sun and how warm it is. He was interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.

“Alexander!” He turned around to see his dad standing there. The bedroom door was closed as Robert walked slowly towards the smaller boy. Robert gripped Alec’s wrist as he squeezed it. Alec tried to pull his wrist free as Robert clamped his free hand over the boy’s mouth.

“Don’t make a noise! Now, yesterday, you saw someone that you shouldn’t have seen, you were rude to my friend; when he said ‘hello’ to you!” Robert gritted his teeth as Alec desperately tried pulling his wrist as he felt his father’s fingers digging into his flesh.

“If you tell anyone about that man or that I hurt you. I will kill your little sister, you understand?” Robert growled as Alec nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks, he let go of his wrist as Alec clutched his throbbing wrist close to his chest, Robert smiled down at the younger boy as he walked out of the room leaving his hurt and crying son in the bedroom alone.

**Later on......**

The apartment was filled with children laughter, as Jocelyn and Luke watched in awe as Magnus, Sebastian, Clary, Simon and Alec. Alec and Simon moms both agreed for a sleepover, but after the incident between Magnus and Alec, Alec was going to sleep in Sebastian room. Amongst the coloured papers, crayons, glitter, the children were busy decorating their friendship cards as Magnus watched curiously as Alec placed two ribbons, one gold and one blue, onto the piece of card. 

“Why the blue and gold?” Magnus questioned as Alec eyes lit up.

“The blue is my eye colour; well I didn’t have amber so I chose the closest colour which is gold which is your eye colour.” Alec smiled as Magnus handed him his card, which had their initials. M.B + A.L= Friends forever. Alec looked down at the card as he loved it.

“Do you like it?” Magnus asked,

“I love it!” Exclaimed Alec as he kissed Magnus on the cheek, Sebastian rolled his eyes as he handed his card to Alec as he whispered “You’re my best friend.” He said hugging him tightly.

“Okay kids; let’s clear the table so we can get ready for dinner!” Jocelyn said as the kids started to clear the papers.

“Is Levi coming soon?” Magnus looked at Luke who nodded, Simon opened the fridge as his eyes landed on the chocolate cake, but he was too short to reach.

“The cake is for after dinner, you can eat fruit instead.” Jocelyn suggested making Simon look at her if she had two heads, he sighed as he walked over to Clary.

Magnus eyed the clock and then the TV as he looked at Alec; he then looked at the door, as a hand touched his leg as he looked Alec, who smiled at him. “Your uncle will come, if he doesn’t I am here.” Alec said as Magnus squeezed his hand.

Sebastian sat at the table eyeing the two boys as he narrowed his eyes at Magnus: He hated him with a huge passion. He took his friends; he took the attention from his parents, his sister. Alec is my friend. Sebastian thought as he got up as he stormed to his bedroom.

A knock on the door snapped everyone’s attention as Jocelyn went and opened the door. Leviathan pulled his headphones out as Magnus ran and hugged him, Levi chuckled picking him up.

“This is my friend Alec!” Magnus introduced as Alec smiled as he eyed Levi purple hair.

“Do you like anime?” Simon asked as Luke chuckled, Levi smiled as he nodded.

“I love anime and video games.” He stated popping Magnus down on the table as Luke placed the plates on the table as Jocelyn called Sebastian.

“What do you do as in a job?” Alec questioned sitting next to Magnus. “I am a computer programmer; I used to work in the FBI and before that the royal navy in England.” Levi stated.

“That is so cool.” Simon and Clary said as Levi chuckled taking a bite out of the chicken.

When everyone was finished eating, the kids sat down and watched Lion King as the adults talked.

“Have you spoken to a psychologist?” Leviathan questioned as he brushed his hair out of his bright amber eyes.

“Yes, he rang last night; we booked an appointment this Monday.” Jocelyn stated as she was happy that Magnus is now going to get the help he needed. Luke watched the kids as Clary and Simon were sneaking cake from Sebastian plate. Alec’s ocean blue eyes opened and closed from the light on the TV as Magnus smiled as Magnus tried to hide his smile as best as he could. Alec rolled his eyes and rested his head against Magnus’s shoulder as he fell asleep. Leviathan came over and kissed Magnus goodbye as Leviathan left.

“I’ll take him to bed.” Luke stated as picked up a sleeping Alec as he gently placed him down onto the bed, Alec groaned and turned over as something caught Luke’s eyes. Luke peered at the boy’s wrist as a faint bruise painted his wrist as he told Jocelyn his concern......

**Meanwhile....**

Leviathan was walking back home as he took the short cut, he night was humid as the streets was silent, all of a sudden a hand covered his mouth as he felt something touch his back.

“Shut up!” His raw voice was brutal against his ear. Levi struggled as saw another hooded man walking towards him, a knife in his hand. Quickly, Levi elbowed the man in the stomach as he let him go, Levi ran as he felt a hand on his jacket, pulling him back making him stumble as the stranger seized his arm, as Levi was pulled roughly into the alleyway. The man who as holding the knife came at him as Levi dodged out of the way as a fist connected with Levi’s stomach as he doubled over. He was pushed against the wall as he frantically looked for a way to escape. _There was no way out._

“Who are you?” He said glaring at the two men as he tried hard to recognise their faces. “You don’t know who we are, but we have a message for you Leviathan, from your dear brother...”

_**A/N:** _ **_How did you enjoy that chapter? What do you think might happen next to Alec? Also what do you think about Levi? Comments and kudos are welcome._ **


	10. Wolf in sheep's clothing part 2

**Wolf in sheep’s clothing part 2**

**_A/N: This chapter is a bit short so sorry for that._ **

“What do you mean you saw a bruise?” Jocelyn asked Luke who explained what he saw. “I’ll talk to Maryse, but we need to talk to him in the morning!” Jocelyn sated as she was sure that Robert and Maryse never abused their children. _Maybe he fell._ She thought as Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, she felt okay. “It will be fine, it’s probably a misunderstanding!” Luke comforted her as the kids made their way to their bedrooms.

* * *

Simon walked into Magnus’s bedroom as the other boy was sitting on the bed; looked up, “yes?” Magnus was confused as he didn’t know what this boy wanted nor did he know this boy.

“When are you going back home?” Simon naively questioned, he didn’t understand why Magnus was living here, and Sebastian told him that he was going home soon. Magnus looked at the floor as he shrugged. Simon was met with silence as he carried on speaking.

“I mean when your dad comes to get you, are your going back to stay with him, cuz I saw on TV that a boy moves into a nice foster family and then moves back in with his dad...” Simon was interrupted by Magnus who lunged himself at the smaller boy as Magnus held his hand tightly around Simon’s neck as he screamed the words ‘shut up!’ All of a sudden strong hands grabbed Magnus from behind as Luke pulled Magnus off Simon, as the other children stood there by the door frozen.

“What happened?”Jocelyn said as Clary hugged Simon tightly as Magnus faced the window not saying anything, Luke moved towards the boy making Magnus flinch away from his touch. He didn’t speak, he just stayed still. Luke sighed as Jocelyn ushered the other kids out as Alec made his way towards Magnus.

“Magnus!” He let out in a small voice as he placed a hand on his shoulder, making the boy face him as tears rolled down Magnus’s cheeks, Alec embraced Magnus tightly as he cried into his shoulder. It wasn’t till long until both boys fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning:**

The smell of burnt toast and tea wafted through the apartment as Alec sat on the stool playing with his cereal. “Alec, can we ask you about something?” Luke said smiling as he sat down besides the smaller boy. Alec nodded as he looked at the two adults.

“I saw a bruise on your wrist, do... do you mind if I ask you about where did you get your bruise?” Luke smiled softly but Alec didn’t respond as he looked down at the milk in his bowl. “Alec, darling did your parents hurt you?” Asked Jocelyn as Alec looked at her, he felt nervous. He didn’t want to get into trouble. He didn’t want to hurt his family.

“It’s okay you can tell us!” Luke added but Alec didn’t move or say anything.

“I am fine, I just fell....” Alec stated, pushing his plate away as he went to his bedroom before the adults could say anything.

“What should we do?” Luke felt defeated, they both knew the Lightwoods really well and they both know for a fact that they will never have laid their hands on their children. Luke’s thought was interrupted as the phone rang, as he went to answer it......

**_A/N: I know this chapter was short. But comment and kudos are welcome. What did you think about the Simon and Magnus scene?_ **


	11. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note

Hi, I am really sorry for not continuing this fanfic. I am currently on a rewrite fanfic for both two of my previous fanfics. If you want you can take and remodel this fanfic.

Thank you so much for understanding. 

If you want to message me on Twitter

My twitter account is

Lucifer_Oldest


End file.
